Real computing devices, such as desktop computers and servers, and virtual computing devices, such as virtual machines, are capable of storing a variety of files in a variety of file types. These file types are typically only read or manipulated by specific applications that are designed or tailored for the specific file types. For example, a file in Portable Document Format or PDF may only be read by a reader application, such as Adobe's Acrobat Reader or some other reader application.
Typically, when a user needs to access a specific file type, the user may need to search for and install the appropriate application. This process takes time, as the user must first search for an appropriate application, and wait for the appropriate application to install on the computing device. Once installed, the user may view and manipulate the file within parameters of the installed application.
Overview
Methods, systems, and software are included herein for attaching applications based on file formats. In a particular example, a method of dynamically making applications available to a computing device includes identifying an application attach triggering event based on a file selection of a certain file type on the computing device. The method further includes, in response to the application attach triggering event, identifying an application within an application volume based on the certain file type. The method also includes attaching the application volume to computing device, and associating the application to the certain file type on the computing device.
In another instance, a computer apparatus to dynamically make applications available to a computing device includes processing instructions that direct an application attaching system to identify an application attach triggering event based on a file selection of a certain file type on the computing device. The processing instructions further direct the application attaching system to, in response to the triggering event, identify an application within an application volume based on the certain file type. Further, the processing instructions direct the application attaching system to attach the application volume to the computing device and associate the application to the certain file type on the computing device. The computer apparatus further includes one or more non-transitory computer readable media that store the processing instructions.